


Like The Cool Kids

by keinekatze132



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, The relationship is only implied, actual gaming, it’s pretty much just them chilling together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Aziraphale sat down his glass of wine and fastened the safety strap around his wrist. Crowley snorted.“You know I can fix that if you drop it, Angel” he said.Aziraphale crossed his arms defensively. “I’m just following the instructions”Crowley shook his head and continued to insert a small card into the console.“I saw an ad for this game and I just had to try it out” he said.“What is it called?” Aziraphale asked.“1-2 Switch”.___Aziraphale and Crowley get a Nintendo Switch





	Like The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing DGP (@anthonyjcowwley on tumblr) for checking my English!

“Did you remember to plug it in?” Aziraphale asked.

“Of course I did!” Crowley replied. “Not all of us are permanently stuck in the 18th century.”

Aziraphale wanted to remark how the new console was only connected to the TV, not to the power outlet. He was interrupted by a loud clicking noise as Nintendo’s logo showed up on the screen. He shrugged and decided not to comment on the miracle if it meant he would get this over with sooner. Crowley had been fanatical about catching up with pop-culture lately. Apparently this included video games. 

Crowley picked up some of the wrapping that was spilled all over the floor and handed him a small blue remote control. Aziraphale sat down his glass of wine and fastened the safety strap around his wrist. Crowley snorted.

“You know I can fix that if you drop it, Angel” he said. 

Aziraphale crossed his arms defensively. “I’m just following the instructions” he said.

Crowley shook his head and continued to insert a small card into the console.

“I saw an ad for this game and I just had to try it out” he said.

“What is it called?” Aziraphale asked. 

“1-2 Switch”. He got up and stepped a few steps back as a picture of two people wearing cowboy hats while pointing finger guns at each other appeared on the screen. Looking at the many buttons on his remote, Aziraphale started to get doubts.

“So, what do I do?” he asked, watching Crowley navigate the menu as easily as he was moving his human body.

Crowley wrapped an arm around him and took his hand with the remote in his own hand to show him how to point it to the screen. 

“Okay let’s start the game like this” he said while showing him what buttons to press. Aziraphale was not surprised to see, that Crowley had it all figured out. After all he had spent quite some time in arcades back in the 80s. The memories of those places made him squirm. At least Crowley’s flat didn’t smell like sweaty teens.

1-2 Switch turned out to be a collection of mini games, which required one to mimic motions while holding the remote. Aziraphale had expected something slightly more demonic. The first game suggested was called “Quick Draw” and it kind of explained the Cowboys on the cover. A video, demonstrating how to play the game, started to play. It was starring two men wearing extravagant cowboy costumes. They starred into each other’s eyes until a voice shouted “fire”. That was the signal to draw your remote like a gun and to pretend to shoot each other. Apparently the faster person won. Aziraphale restrained himself from commenting on how in reality both of these men would be dead now.

Crowley grinned sheepishly. With a wave of his hand he summoned two cowboy hats.

“I don’t think these are mandatory” Aziraphale said, picking one up.

Crowley put on the other and playfully winked at him. “A few minutes ago you were all in favor of following the instructions” he said. He seemed to enjoy himself a lot. 

Aziraphale shrugged and put on his hat. He knew it had to look ridiculous with his clothing, but Crowley didn’t seem in the mood to tease him about it. 

“You’ll have to take your sunglasses off then or it won’t be fair” he said and Crowley obeyed.

They faced each other and Crowley pressed “start”. 

“Ready” the voice said. Aziraphale starred into Crowley’s eyes trying to make a serious face. The demon looked absurd, wearing a cowboy-hat and a suit. His yellow eyes glowed mischievously.

“Steady” Aziraphale tried to read his old enemy’s face. As hilarious as it was, the scene reminded him of their early days before the arrangement. Crowley seemed to sense it as well, as he hissed playfully at him, showing a bit of his split tongue. 

“Fire” Crowley shot him before his mind could process the word. The only thing he could do was stare perplexed. 

“You lose this one, Angel”, he laughed.

“You cheated!” Aziraphale protested.

“I didn’t and you know it!” Crowley exclaimed cheerfully. 

Aziraphale shook his head and took another sip of wine. If Crowley wanted to play foul he would simply have to join in. Suddenly he was feeling competitive.

“Let’s play another one of these games” he suggested.

They decided to play a game called “Zen”, in which both players had to do a random yoga pose while holding as still as possible. Crowley snorted as the woman demonstrating the game on the screen wobbled exaggerating.

“Should be easy enough” he said. 

He pressed start and the game selected a pose. The two of them had to sit on the floor cross-legged, holding their backs straight and resting the remote in their hands between their knees. They sat down, facing each other again. Aziraphale took a deep breath. His mind was forming a plan. 

“Start”

Aziraphale was not moving a single muscle. With some self-control he even stopped breathing. When did he get so used to it anyway? Keeping his eyes closed he concentrated on Crowley’s stereo system.

“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?” Freddie Mercury’s voice started blaring through the flat. He opened his eyes just in time so see Crowley jump up like spooked cat, accidently throwing his controller against the wall.

“Fuck! Angel you almost discorporated me!” he shouted, turning off the music with an angry wave of his hand. Aziraphale could hear his plants shiver from the next room, but he knew that he was not actually angry. It was pretty hilarious after all.

It took all of Aziraphale’s willpower to stay still while Crowley glared at him with a look of utter disbelief. He collapsed on the floor laughing as soon as the game was over, glad he could not actually suffocate.

“That was not fair!” Crowley cried. 

“Do you think so, my dear? I believe it’s a tie now” he said with a grin he knew was anything but angelic. 

Crowley sighed and held his hand out to help him up. “Where did the blessed controller end up?” he asked, searching the room with his eyes. Aziraphale picked it up from behind the couch. 

“I told you to fasten the safety strap,” he said.

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen. He skipped through the games, only looking at the pictures.

“Why would they call a game ‘milk’?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley shrugged. He stopped at a game called “Runway”. 

“This one might be interesting” he predicted. The game had you pretend to be part of a fashion show. You had to do a catwalk with your hands on your hips, striking three different poses at the end. 

“You really think you can beat me in this one?” Aziraphale asked amused. “Don’t be ridiculous!” 

“Oh I sure believe I can!” Crowley said. “Don’t forget we have to follow the instructions.” He waved his hand and a black and a white pair of high-heels appeared on the floor. “Miracles won’t help you with these”.

“Oh Come on that’s not fair! I haven’t worn heels for about 200 years!” Aziraphale shook his head. “The women in the video wore shorter heels anyway!” he muttered.

Crowley gave him a cunning look. “I’m sorry. I believed you were up for the challenge. But I’m not going to fight you if you lose anyway”.

“We will see about that!” Aziraphale said, reaching for the shoes.

It would be like riding a bike, he told himself as he took a few clumsy steps. He hadn’t known they made heels that high, and taking a look at Crowley, who also struggled, he doubted they actually did. He stumbled over to one side of the room, while Crowley walked towards the other. The demon seemed to get a hang of it quite fast. Aziraphale was not surprised. After all he had lived out his love for eccentric shoes as a Nanny not that long ago.

“Swing your hips and walk your heart out” the game commanded as music started to play.

He put his hands on his hips and walked the first lane through the room. As he passed Crowley the demon gave him a winning smile. Aziraphale rolled his eyes in response and concentrated on walking once more. He started to get a grasp on how to stay on his feet and dared to swing his hips a little more on the second lane. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. The two of them looked absolutely ridiculous, but Aziraphale enjoyed himself too much to care.

They met in the middle for their final poses. Aziraphale had no idea what he was doing. He vaguely tried to mimic a cover of a fashion magazine he read in the 80s while waiting for Crowley in a barber shop. It was a disaster.

Crowley leaned on him, slightly out of breath as the console replayed their performances. He was glad, that it hadn’t actually taken a video. The scores from the final poses were added and Aziraphale cheered in surprise, as he saw that his score was the higher one.

Crowley looked at him in surprise. “How?” he simply asked.

“Are you sure you swung your hips right?” Aziraphale teased. Crowley let himself fall back on the couch with an annoyed sigh. He changed his shoes and Aziraphale followed his example. “Let’s try another one so you can catch up” 

“This one looks funny” Crowley said, clicking on a game which showed two business-people staring at each other intensely.

The game was called “telephone”. You had to put your remote on a table and wait for a ringing noise to play. Then you had to pick it up like a telephone and shout “hello”. Aziraphale had no idea what kind of work business-people actually did, but the short video summed up his expectations pretty well.

“Let’s sit down for this one” Crowley said, pointing to the couch.

Aziraphale got comfortable while the demon pulled the coffee table closer. They started the game and put down the remotes. Both of them leaned forward, starring at them like ticking bombs. The ringing noise played, and in an inhuman speed the two of them reached for the remotes.  
Aziraphale caught it between his fingertips and pulled it towards his face, when it began to slip out of his hand. In horror he watched how the superhuman fast controller hit his best friend in the face. Crowley flinched and dropped his own remote cursing.

“I am so sorry, dear!” Aziraphale panicked a little. He moved closer and inspected the damage. 

“Heavens, Angel how did you even move that thing this fast?” Crowley asked, touching his bleeding nose. It moved witch a crunching noise. The demon exhaled a sharp breath in sudden pain. Aziraphale quickly caught his hand and pulled it away. 

“Wait let me fix this”. He softly stroked Crowley’s nose, fixing the broken bone and cleaning up the blood. A bruise was starting to form and Aziraphale tried to decide how to prevent it. This time it was Crowley’s turn to pull his hands away.

“I will wear this mark of our battle in honor” he proclaimed to their audience of houseplants. “Who won anyway?” he asked.

The two of them looked at the screen, which replayed the scene, announcing that Aziraphale won by a few milliseconds. 

“Oh no you didn’t” Crowley shrieked. Aziraphale tried not to laugh and failed spectacularly. “You walk over bodies to get what you want, Angel, and you know it” he said, joining in laughing. 

It took them a few moments to calm down again. Crowley turned off the console.

“I believe this was enough modern technology for the day” he said, pouring another glass of wine.

“Let’s order some food”, Aziraphale suggested, “I’m not taking you to the Ritz if you insist on looking like I just beat you up.”

“No one would get that impression! Everyone can tell you wouldn’t even harm a demon.” Crowley protested, as he picked up his phone to order.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It’s been over a year since I hit my friend with my controller while playing 1-2 switch and I finally had to work through that experience. I started writing this a few days before the show aired, so Crowley’s flat looks a little different.


End file.
